


Wait A Second, You Are Dead?

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Batman knows all, Conner dose not understand, Crossover, Danny gets blamed again, Danny is overpowerd, Danny joins Young Justice team, Gen, Robin is suspicious, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Wally is freaking out, Young Justice Season 1, ghosts get stereotyped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: Danny gets recruited to be apart of the Young Justice team and joins them on missions. Danny hides his identity from the team, and Wally has trouble with believing this whole ghost thing. What will the team think about working with a dead teammate? (Amazing and funny story, hope you enjoy.)
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 79
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Phantom Planet never happened, Jazz is helping with team Phantom, and I haven't seen either show in a while, so sorry if I mess up on the details. hope you enjoy reading it.

Loud crashing could be heard in the distance, a fight between Amity Park's hero Danny Phantom and a rogue ghost that had escaped the ghost zone. Danny was thrown to the ground cracking the concrete sidewalk on the edge of the road. He looked up rubbing the back of his head while his eyes flashed green in anger.

"How could one ectopus cause so much damage!" he flew up into the air, grabbing the green glowing creature by its tentacles spinning around making enough momentum to have the ghost crash into a building. It landed on the ground I bit dazed from the unexpected blow, but looked back up with anger in its eyes, reaching for Danny. Who in response shot it with a powerful ectoblast from the ghost boy's hands. Danny's eyes darted around and caught onto his friend who was running frantically towards the fight holding some sort of green and white capsule.

The boy tossed the object to Danny who spun around opening the lid sucking the ghost into it with a blue beam. Tucker was now laying on the ground next to Danny out of breath. "Sorry man, I am- the tech guy- not the running guy." He panted. Danny chuckled at his friend.

"Just don't tell Sam that I almost lost to an ectopus while she was away." He helped up Tucker laughing a bit. "I just need to do one last patrol, I'll take the thermos. You should go home."

"No arguments here. Just don't die while I'm gone."

"Well, I'm already halfway." He gestured towards himself, and Tucker gave back a tired smile. Danny shot into the air waving back at his friend who was slowly ambling away.

x

He flew around town, searching for any ghosts that could be hiding. Danny glanced down at his wrist where a watch would be, and then at the sky with tired eyes. It's getting late, I should head back too. He was just turning around when something small shot past him nearly clipping his face, hitting a billboard across from him. He flew over to it and pulled the arrow out of the wood, leaving behind a splintered hole where the arrow hit.

Danny held the arrow in his hands examining it. it had a green tip and green and black striped feathers on the back, it was human not from a ghost, so it couldn't be Shulker trying to get at him again. He looked up to the top of a building where the arrow came from, and slowly hovered his way there, his wispy tail turning into legs once he got close to the lip of the building.

He checked over the roof for who or what the arrow originated from. "Phantom." The deep voice scared Danny, making him turn invisible for a second, looking around for the person that spoke. Two people stepped out of the shadows, one wore a black cape and a recognizable cowl but was still mostly hidden. The other person though had a green hat and a bow and arrow in his hand.

"Batman?" Danny recognized him from what he saw on TV. He turned to the other hero. "Sorry I don't recognize you, but I assume this is yours?" Danny held out the green-tipped arrow in front of him. "I don't know why you needed to shoot it at me though." Batman spoke again.

"We needed to get your attention." Danny tilted his head a bit looking at the bat. Why would they need to talk to him?

"You didn't need to shoot at me. You could have waved or something."

"I wouldn't have hit you." The man spoke casually grabbing the arrow from Danny's hands and putting it on his back.

"What would you be doing all the way in Amity Park? I thought that you lived in Gotham or something." He crossed his arms. "And why would you need to talk to a ghost? and in case you were wondering, I can't talk to a dead friend for you or something."

"We wanted to talk to you about a small covert ops team made up of young heroes, like yourself." Danny perked up, what was this about. Was he going to be recruited for something? "We are looking for another team member, would you consider?"

Danny was clearly excited, but he still needed to ask. "Why me? I mean I don't have the best rep when it comes to hero-ing."

"I know, I have done my research and nearly all of those instances point to you being framed."

"You can tell? At least someone can." he glanced at the ground below him. "I would need to think about it, I can't just leave with all the ghosts that this place has."

"You wouldn't need to leave much behind, we can install a teleporter here in Amity. You will be able to go back and forth with no problems. Call this number when you decide." Batman held out his hand with a card. And Danny grabbed it reading it over. It was white with a small bat in the corner, as well as a phone number written in gold ink across the bottom.

"This is so cool, thank you, I will call soon with my answer." He shot into the air and started flying back to his house with a bright smile across his face. Batman, the Batman wants him to join a team.

x

"He offered what!" Sam's voice came through the speakers of his computer, making them cut out a bit.

"He offered me a place on a young team of superheroes."

Tucker's eyes were filled with excitement. "Batman is like my favorite superhero, umm, well after you of course." He showed a nervous smile shrugging.

"He said that there will be a teleporter, so I can come back whenever I want and help you guys, as well as do school."

"Are you sure Danny? What if they find out who you are?" Jazz asked, leaning back on the wall of Danny's room with a worried look on her face.

"Well, it's not like they are going to be looking into me or anything. Ghosts don't have a secret identity; they are dead, even if they did they would never find out because I am very much alive."

"Well I think this is awesome, you will get to help the Justice League, and it will probably help clear your name for good."

"He did say covert, so it probably won't be out there."

"Well, it will still be cool anyways. I think you should do it." Danny nodded at the screen.

"Sam?"

"I think this is a cool opportunity. But it's your choice"

Jazz crossed her arms, "Just don't forget to come back, I can't keep trying to come up with ideas on why you are not home or late."

"Okay, thanks. Bye guys."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Danny closed his laptop, putting it on the floor. And reached for the card the Dark knight gave him, as Jazz left he twiddled it around his fingers, thinking about it one last time, before flying outside to find a phone booth. He couldn't use his home phone, or they could track it, better safe than sorry. The phone picked up and Danny could hear Batman's voice.

"Phantom?"

"I will join your team."

x

The next day Danny was excitedly waiting for school to end, Batman had told him that today Danny is going to meet the other teammates. He was told to meet him at an old phone booth quite far outside of Amity, but it wouldn't be that long of a flight.

As soon as the school bell rang, he jumped out of his chair and ran for the door, dragging his backpack along behind him. He just ignored Dash who was trying to insult him for something or other.

Once he was far enough away from the school he transformed to his ghost form and shot into the sky doing a spin with a shout of happiness.

Once he got to the meeting place coordinates, he saw batman out of the corner of his eye and flew down to him. "Hi, I'm here." He was still hovering off the ground. He didn't often like to stand on the ground in his ghost form. It was a dark alley with puddles on the ground from the rain that morning.

"This is one of the teleporters, you can get to the base through here. We will add one in Amity Park at some point"

"Cool." Danny stepped into the phone booth and was blinded by blue light, it felt like getting sucked into a Fenton thermos. As the light slowly dimmed he heard a robotic voice call out.

"Recognized: Phantom B-07. Recognized: Batman 02."

Danny's eyes widened, he was in a large room with a very tall roof and filled with tech, it was like he was in a fully furnished cave. He flew up and around the roof with a smile on his face. He glanced down to see a blond woman wearing black standing next to Batman gazing up at him. Danny lowered down to talk to them "You must be Black Canary." Danny stuck out his hand.

"Yes, and you must be Phantom." she shook his white-gloved hand, noticing that it was quite cold.

"You can call me Danny." She smiled slightly.

"Okay, so Danny in a couple of minutes you will meet the rest of the team. You ready?"

"I guess, I didn't think I should be this nervous, but."

"There won't be a problem. Batman will debrief them on the mission and then he will do his thing where he says, 'the seven of you'. And basically, you step out and meet the team."

"Wouldn't it just be easier for me to meet them before the meeting?"

"Ya, but Batman likes his dramatic effect."

"Ah, okay, I get it."

A couple of minutes later the six young hero's entered the room, Danny only recognized robin, also from Tv.

"There have been problems on an island that we need you to check out. The island is used as a testing site for hybrid animals, but recently the Lab in the center of the island has been cut off from all communications, and there are two scientists that are most likely trapped there. We need you seven of you to retrieve them and bring them back safely." A red-haired teen who was wearing a yellow suit and red goggles, cracked his fingers walking around the room.

"Easy peasy, simple search, and rescue. Wait did you say seven?" Danny was so nervous about this part, it felt silly. He hovered out from behind the door holding his arm.

"Hi, I'm Danny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is during season 1 of Young justice.
> 
> -I realize that Batman is probably off in this and would most likely act differently. I just don't know how to Batman.
> 
> -I know that this seems quite the same to the "Offers" story (which is really good), but it will split into its own thing don't worry.
> 
> -I am not that good at beginnings at all, but I have so many plans for this. Please leave a review so I know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Danny."

Black Canary stepped forward introducing the hero, her hand on her coked hip. "This is Danny Phantom, he is a new recruit to the team, and will be helping with your mission to the island." The team stood wide-eyed at the floating teen. His white hair drifting over his face, slightly covering his glowing eyes from the group.

Robin just looked him up and down scanning him, while everyone just stared in shock, not knowing what to say next. There was something erry about him, they couldn't tell what, like he was unnatural. Megan could tell how tense the room was so she gave a warm smile and flew up to Danny holding her green freckled hand out. "Hi Danny, my name is Megan, Martian Manhunters niece. I would like to welcome you to the team."

Danny smiled shaking her hand as he was sputtering at what she just told him. "Martian? As in mars? As in other planets?" she nodded her smile still spread across her face. Danny had always wanted to be an astronaut, meeting a person from space was a dream come true. "That is so cool! I have never met an alien before." He exclaimed, after a second of thinking he added. "Sorry if that is offensive." He rubbed the back of his neck glancing down at the floor.

"It's fine." She waved her hand dismissively, looking up at the teen's toxic green eyes which seemed to glow. Danny liked her already, she seemed kind, she also reminded him a bit of Jazz when she would first meet someone, always polite.

Wally sped over to Danny with his red gloved hand on his hip and the other pointing at him, Danny jumped slightly with the sudden movement of the teen. "Are you not an alien then?" he asked, with a questioning voice.

"No, I am a ghost." Danny said it was if it was obvious, which it kind of was, if you knew what a ghost looked like anyway.

Superboy stood up straight, tensing the muscles in his shoulders with a cautious look on his face. and Artemis stepped back a smidge, her eyes slowly narrowing not knowing what to think.

Danny was worried now what they would say. Lots of people he discovered, that weren't from Amity would just run away and scream when they discovered he actually was a ghost, not that he met that many people outside of his home town. Why did he do that, he shouldn't have just told them like that, stupid Fenton. Danny mentally slapped himself, he should have thought this through more. What were they going to say?

Robin then piped up, once again looking the young ghost up and down with his hand on his chin, he had a skeptical look on his face. "I didn't think that ghosts were actually a thing." He glared at Phantom who leaned back with the glare boring what seemed like a hole into his chest.

Danny tried to laugh it off, "Well we are, and I am the living-, well I guess you could say, dead proof." Danny chuckled, looking away from the raven-haired teen, hoping that he would stop staring. Super boy's face changed a bit, more like surprised. He had never really heard much of ghosts.

"Wait a second, you are dead?"

"Ya, all ghosts are, that's the point." Danny turned with the feeling of someone jabbing their finger into his side. Whipping his head around to see that it was one of the teen heroes Kid flash.

"I thought I would not be able to touch you, you know since you are a ghost and all." He looked up at Danny with a raised eyebrow, with a slightly smug look on his face, like he proved him wrong.

Danny rolled his eyes at the red-haired teens attempt to prove to everyone he is not a ghost. Which surprisingly has happened to him before. "Only when I chose to be." Danny smugly stated as he turned slightly transparent, it was barely noticeable if you went paying attention. Wally tried again, only this time his hand went straight through the white-haired boy's torso, Danny smirked at the look of surprise on the teens face as he stumbled back.

Megan gasped in awe she couldn't even faze yet, maybe he could teach her, although it was mostly different to her density shifting. Aqualad put his hand to his chin and looked at the floor thinking. The room fell silent. No one knowing what to say next. Danny spoke up, causing all the attention in the room back to him, he ducked his head down but decided to continue.

"Being poked and questioned is cool and all but maybe we should get going to that island, aren't we supposed to be saving some scientists?" He questioned making Kaldur look up at the halfa snapping out of his supposed thinking trance.

"Danny is right, we should get going." Aqualad spoke with a stern leading voice.

Danny thought for a second and then asked. "How are we going to get there? Doesn't look like all of you can fly, can you?" he raised his eyebrow looking over the teens again.

"We will be using my bioship." Megan explained with a chipper tone in her voice. Danny's eyes popped out of his head, focusing all of his attention on the green teen.

"You have a ship! Like one that goes into space?"

Megan chuckled at the teen's enthusiasm for her ship and waved for him to follow her down the hall to see it. Danny was filled with excitement, now he was going to be in a real spaceship, even if they were not leaving earth it was still going to be amazing.

Wally walked tentatively over to Robin watching Danny and Megan float towards the hanger. "I don't believe in ghosts; he is probably some metta right?" He asked his voice a bit unsure, looking to his best friend for an answer that would calm his scientific mind.

Robin shrugged, turning to look at the white-haired boy who looked like he had an eerie glow about him. "I don't know." His eyes narrowed beneath his mask.

X

Once they reached the hanger, Danny's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of the red martian ship as it was shifting from a dormant sphere into a more aerodynamic ship-like shape. "So cool!" His legs merged together into a long black wispy tail and sped over to it, his tail flicking back and forth as he circled the ship looking it up and down, muttering to himself about how cool this was. Megan smiled and looked back to see the rest of the team trailing in, most of them watching the ghost teen closely. "What does the ship run on?" Danny finally asked, he had his white-gloved hands pressed against the windshield gazing in, the ship seemed empty with a black floor and red walls.

"It is organic, it doesn't really run on anything." She said with a shrug.

"Cool, what about th-." Danny started but stopped as Kaluder lifted his hand up to stop their conversation.

"We need to get to the island, you can talk about space later."

"Right sorry." Danny apologized floating back to the group as the ship turned around so the back faced the team and an entrance materialized with a ramp leading to the floor.

Danny was amazed to see the seats form in front of him from out of the floor. "Is this thing like nanobots or something?" Danny questioned poking the red and black chair, with a confused look on his face, he almost expected it to be squishy or maybe even bite back. Robin answered sitting down into a seat looking back at Danny who now had his hand placed firmly on the backrest of the magic chair.

"It responds to Ms. M's mental commands." He smirked at Danny's confused and slightly surprised expression.

"So, is it like mind control or telekinesis." He waved his fingers in the air for effect, which made Wally chuckle.

Megan answered lifted her hands as two beams came out of the floor like the chairs, it looked like it might be the steering. "it might be a bit of both, I can't control other people with my powers, but I can read minds and connect to people telepathically." Danny gulped and grabbed his head with a worried look on his face. "I won't read your mind silly." Danny let out a sigh of relief, even though the action was sort of a joke, he still didn't want anyone poking around in his brain. And he was also quite glad that she couldn't control people with her powers, his mind flooded with a bunch of memories of Freakshow.

Danny shuddered nervously, casting those memories aside as the ship took off. Danny was pushed back in his seat a bit, this was different than flying as a ghost. In the air he was almost weightless, he had never been in a plane before but this was quite similar to the ops center when they were flying, just without his dad's driving.

After a while of silence and oohing and awing from Danny over the ship, Artemis asked a question. "How do ghosts work?" She spun in her chair to face Danny. "Like I mean, I know you have to be dead and whatnot, but wouldn't that mean that there would be hundreds of ghosts everywhere?" This seemed like a good question to start with, there were millions of questions in everyone's minds, but it seemed best to avoid things like how did you die and whatnot.

Danny tilted his head slightly. "Only some people become ghosts, when you fight back against death hard enough that you well- almost win." He chuckled slightly and continued rubbing the back of his neck. "It's also mostly based on an obsession you had in life and how strong it was, normally what you were obsessed with mirrors to what you look like as a ghost. And most ghosts just stay in the Ghost Zone." He shrugged at the end.

"What do you mean by ghost zone?" Robin questioned, leaning closer to the boy looking at his expirations.

"The Ghost Zone is like, I don't know a parallel dimension, you guys have those right." He looked over the teens questioningly, he was sure that they would know something about dimensions and stuff.

Robin's eyes once again scanned over him with surprise, along with the rest of the team. They had no idea what to say. I mean they have heard of other dimensions and everything, but a place for the dead.

"So why are you the only ghost we have seen or heard of so far, I am sure there must be more out here." Ghosts were something Robin knew nothing about.

"Almost all ghosts live in the Ghost Zone, and the only way to get in between them is if you find a natural portal, or a portal built by someone. lots of the ghosts just want to be left alone, so they just hang out at their haunt." He shrugged again. "And there is loads of stuff about ghosts out there, only anyone who talks about it is immediately labeled as 'crazy'." Danny did air quotes, he then added. "If you really want to know more the Fentons have published multiple papers on it."

"So why are you here, can you not get back?" Megan asked with a worried tone in her voice, but not taking her eyes off of where the ship was going.

"I could go there if I really wanted to, but I rather like being here."

The team was silent for a bit contemplating their next questions for the Phantom when Megan announced their arrival to the island.

Kaldur stood up as the chair dissipated behind him reabsorbing into the ship. "Okay guys this is a testing facility so there might be hybrid and dangerous creatures here, they could be loose on the island, so be on the lookout."

Kid flash stood up from his seat and sped for the door at the back of the ship. "Pft, we'll be fine." Danny crossed his arms looking at kid flash with a raised eyebrow.

"We should still be careful, who knows what's down there. I don't fancy dying a second time." Danny started shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

Wally waved his hand dismissively. "We'll be fine Casper, nothing to worry about." Danny rolled his eyes at the new nickname that the boy had given him.

Robin stood for a second, deep in thought. Could ghosts die again? or was that just something Danny says. He will have to do a lot of research about ghosts when he gets home, especially those papers that Danny talked about.

It was already getting dark on the island, and you can hear the sounds of animals in the distance, most likely fighting. Kaldur reminded "We need to get to the lab and find the scientists, if they are still here." Robin held out his arm, and a holographic scan of the island projected into the air. Showing where the lab was and a red dot showing where the rest of them were.

"The lab is near the center of the island, mostly underground. We will have to make it on foot."

"Why don't we just fly there?" Danny suggested. Wally rolled his eyes at the ghost boy with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Dude not all of us can fly."

"Well I can carry someone, and Megan can fly." He gestured to the martian who was looking at him. "Shouldn't we be trying to get there as soon as possible?"

Aqualad thought through what Danny suggested. "Okay, Artemis and kid flash you will stay behind on the ship for backup."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she turned around heading back to the ship. And Wally groaned angrily. Danny flew over to Robin lifting him up off the ground, Roben made a surprised yelp as he was snatched into the air. he quickly shook it off and went back to mission-ready, Danny chuckled at boy wonders response. The other two levitated off the ground as Megan raised her hands in the air.

They flew over the heavily forested island towards the shrouded base. "Right down, -there." Robin called out pointing down to a group of trees. The lab was barely visible, there was no way they would have been able to land with the ship.

Once they walked to the outside of the base they could see a huge hole ripped in the side of the metal. Danny flew over to it stroking his hand along the claw marks made in the shredded metal. "looks like whatever it was, really hated this wall." He chuckled. Superboy glanced over at him with a confused look.

"Ya, no kidding" Robin agreed, smirking at the ghost's comment stepping over to the 9-foot tall hole. "I guess we have a way in." Conner stepped over a piece of shredded metal on the ground looking into the building.

They followed the trail of destruction down the hall, and claw marks engraved into the ground with the dents from the feet of whatever it was. Robin was shining a light from his wrist, using it as a flashlight. While Danny was holding his hand up with a small amount of ectoplasm in his hand to make the walls around him glow green.

Megan didn't even notice how much Danny glowed until now. Not the light in his hand, but him. His body itself was not giving off any light strangely enough, but instead of illuminating everything around him, he was just standing out. She was snapped back into reality when there was a sudden loud crash that rang through the lab echoing off of the walls startling the team, it was coming from down the hall, then there was someone yelling. "Get away! Ahh!" The team glanced at each other with concern on their faces. Once they rushed into a room they were surprised to see a huge hole ripped in the ground, the metal was bending up.

Robin shot a grappling hook to the roof lowering himself down into the hole, while Aqualad and Conner jumped down landing with a thud. Followed by Danny and Megan floating slowly.

The team was surprised to see a large rat with long claws, and deformed features. It was jumping the female scientist who was swinging a pan around frantically with her eyes closed. Danny shot a single blast at the ground next to the creature, scaring it. it made a loud cat-like hiss before scampering off towards a broken vent. The team looked back at the women who gasped dropping the pan, clattering on the ground. Both Coner and Danny winced at the loud sound in the quiet room.

"You found us!" he exclaimed. She had blond hair pulled up in a very messy bun, round glasses, and a white torn lab coat. "We need your help… -David." She gestured towards a young man with brown frizzy hair laying on the ground with a large cut across his arm and dried blood in his matted hair.

Robin jumped down towards him immediately assessing the boy's wound. "is the thing that made that hole what attacked you?" Robin asked pulling out a bandage and raping it around the guy's arm tightly.

The man winced with pain and nodded looking at the ground. "it's a project me and Kate have been working on for a while now. Although a couple of days ago the power went out, the backup generator was supposed to kick in but it didn't, something happened. so the electric walls were not powered and it easily escaped." He winced again.

Megan turned around to see where the creature had escaped from, a large room with nothing in it. Superboy asked, turning to the holding chamber. "What was it?" the two doctors looked at the uneasy. The women spoke up sounding ashamed.

"It was a trained attack dog, our employers told us that they wanted us to… enhance it. make it a dangerous weapon." She held her arm nervously. "Something impossible to defeat in a fight, a war machine." She explained.

"I guess it's a bad thing that it is out there then." She nodded.

As the others questioned the scientists while Robin was still checking them over Danny floated around the room. He had a bad feeling about this place, it was strange most of everything he was feeling was telling him to get out of there. He rolled his eyes trying not to think too much about it, they would be leaving any second anyway no need to worry about it. Something in the corner of the room caught Danny's eye, something glowing. He flew over to see a silver tray filled with a green substance he would recognize anywhere. His eyes were filled with worry. How did they get it? do they have some sort of ghost portal here? he couldn't deal with more ghost portals, two was enough.

Danny whipped around to the scientists, his eyes glowed a brighter green. "How did you get it." The team was surprised by Danny's sudden reaction. "Where did you get it?" he yelled angrily, pointing to the tray on the table behind him. "Why do you have ectoplasm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I had rewritten it like 18 times, it didn't feel right, and it kinda still doesn't. I have so many ideas for this story and I don't want to be stuck on one chapter for months and not be able to get any more out to you guys. I will be rewriting every single one of these chapters more like updating them all once I am better at writing, so they will be better. I would just call this a frame for the story. I would love to hear feedback on these chapters so I can make them better for the rewrite, and even ideas for future chapters. So please leave a review.
> 
> I wasn't sure whether Danny should tell them at the beginning about him being a ghost or wait for a bit have them figure it out them selfs, I ended up choosing for him to tell them at the beginning because I feel it would be bad to seemingly start on a lie, even though he technically already is. This is not the perfect introduction chapter because they had a time crunch for the mission. There will be a hole, 'get to know Danny' chapter soon don't worry. I am also quite tempted to have Danny join them on their mission on the Terrors episode, seeing as Danny has ice powers and would be able to play a crucial role in the mission. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you have ectoplasm!"

"W-We based most of our experiments off of it." David stammered slightly scared of Danny, holding his hands up in surrender. "Only we call it 'formula X' we were given it from our employers to test with."

Danny groaned in frustration, "No human tests, right?" He asked worriedly, thinking about what being introduced to ectoplasm did to him, even if these were very different circumstances.

"No, only animals, and in small doses. But it makes them 10 times stronger, and gives them excellent camouflage abilities, some of them have been known to have acidic spit that melts through nearly anything when they are agitated."

"Okay we should get out of here, your wound could be infected with any of these chemicals, I need to get a thorough scan." Robin told David, helping him stand up from the ground.

"Who are your employers? Do you know where they got this?" Danny demanded. He was definitely worried about the health of these people. But if others were experimenting on Ectoplasm, that means they probably are also experimenting on ghosts. This could be really bad.

"No, it was all anonymous. We were getting paid enough money to not ask any questions. So, we didn't." Kate explained, walking over to help hold up David as he was trying to stand up with Robin's help.

Kaldur turned looking up at the hole. "We will look into this later, right now we need to get out of here." The rest of the team nodded and left the building in a rush, but still being sure to keep the civilians safe.

Robin looked down at David who was getting considerably weaker by the minutes. "Danny, do you have any healing powers we should know about?"

Danny shook his head, looking down at the pail faced scientist. "No, I can only heal myself. And I don't have anything else that can help."

They just made it outside of the lab as robin started to pull up the map of the island again on his wrist. Suddenly from the shrouded dark bushes in front of them there was a low but very loud growl, and everyone froze in place. It seemed to echo around from every direction. In the bushes directly in front of their path were large glowing red eyes, staring at them, cold and unmoving.

Everyone got battle-ready, bending down ready to fight. Out walked a huge wolf-like creature, with long claws. You would almost call it some sort of werewolf as it tried to stand on its hind legs. It was covered in dark black fur and had what looked like green and black spines all the way down its back. It stood about 7 feet tall, all hunched over. It was extremely skinny, just skin and bones with fur stretched over top. Its teeth showed through a snarl, nearly pure white in color but had ecto-green glowing saliva dripping down off them onto the ground.

Suddenly, a bunch of other much smaller dogs and deformed creatures on all fours walked out surrounding the team. The big one was definitely the Alfa, this was a pack. They all looked sort of similar with the matching spines along their back, green ectoplasm dripping from their mouths. All of the creatures were snarling, waiting for what seemed like a command from their alfa.

"Nice doggy, Good Girl." Danny said weirdly stepping back from the creature that stood directly in front of him. But still keeping himself between the dog and his friends in a protective stance. "Is there anything we need to know about them, like right now!" He called out leaning back a bit. His core felt like it was trying to set off his ghost sense but only barely. It was just a light cold holding in his chest.

The creature threw its paw out swiping at the halfa, who only nearly managed to jump out of the way. "Don't let them bite you! Their acidic saliva will melt straight through bone." Kate called out, hiding behind Kaldur. Conner kicked one of the smaller creatures that got too close to the group in the face launching it back into the forest with a yipe. The big werewolf's head snapped to look at Conner and snarled again.

The animals all jumped at them and Danny quickly rose a ghost shield around the group. "What do we do now, I can't hold this for long." He warned. The team looked at him surprised for a second at the new power they didn't know of, but then quickly started thinking of a plan.

Robin called out readjusting David in his grip. "M, pull up the ground we are standing on, we will use it as a platform."

"It won't hold us for long, it will start to crumble. We won't make it back to the ship." The creatures started piling up around the shield from all sides scratching at it and trying to dig underneath it.

"It's our only chance." Robin called out. "We will figure out what to do after. A couple more seconds and we are dog food." Megan nodded and her eyes once again started to glow a white color and the ground started to shake beneath them.

At about the edge of where the shield reached the ground started to split, rising above the rest. As It rose in the air the edges of the loose dirt started to collapse in on itself, crumbling to the ground. Megan's powers kept the clump of dirt together for the most part, but that didn't stop the team from retreating to the middle to not fall off the edge.

Beneath them, they could hear multiple angered growls and the sound of padding feet passing beneath them. Suddenly all the sound stopped, the air fell silent. "That doesn't sound good." Robin commented. Kaldur pulled out his water whips and they stopped to listen closely. Megan's hands shook slightly. And Danny kept the shield up, just a much lighter one as to not deplete all his power.

Suddenly there was a thump from under the platform, the dirt near the edge inside of the shield started to get pulled out from underneath them like a sinkhole. Danny quickly dropped the shield and jumped back a bit as a large claw came up through the ground. The dog was clawing its way up. They were just around the top of the trees in height. It must have jumped really high.

Nearly half of the dirt collapsed in and the wolf was trying to pull itself up onto the platform. Danny quickly shot an ectoblast at it but was surprised to see that it dissolved on contact with the creature. It absorbed his blast, giving it somewhat of an energy boost.

Danny's eyes widened; sure a ghost could absorb ectoplasm. But not on a level like this, the blast did absolutely nothing to it, if anything it made it stronger. Kaldur used his whip to grab the creature's claw and zap it, causing an electric shock to serge all the way through it. The dog yipped and let go of the platform. Falling down into the canopy of trees below them.

Danny almost wanted to fly down there and see if it was okay, or if he could help it. It was not its fault that these people experimented on her. That would be terrible for anybody, and she had a right to be angry at them.

Kal spoke up. "Is there anyone else on the island that we need to get." Directing the question to the scientist.

"No, just us. Sometimes others would come to pick stuff up and drop off samples of the X for us. But there shouldn't be any others here now." She was panting and scared.

As soon as Danny knew everyone there was somewhat okay from the attack, he jumped off the platform and started floating behind it. "Megan, if you can keep this thing together? If I push it we might just be able to make it to the ship in time before it falls apart."

"I think so." She said with a slight strain in her voice. Danny nodded and started pushing the platform in the direction of where the ship was landed. It was much faster with Danny pushing, and it took a bit more strain off Megan as she did not need to keep it moving, just stuck together.

Every couple seconds more parts of the dirt would crumble to the ground. Only near the edges and around the hole the creature dug up through. Everyone was tightly stuck together near the middle. Robin was constantly monitoring David.

It only took about a minute or two to make it to the area where the ship was. The moment the somewhat endless number of trees dwindled Megan saw a spot near the ship where they could set down. They slowly lowered to the ground and the dirt crumbled beneath them placing everyone on the mixture of sand and dirt safely.

They quickly started a sort of speed walk the rest of the way to the ship. David being carried as he could barely walk. Danny and Conner would constantly be looking behind them for any sign of the creature coming back.

The moment they were close enough to the ship that Artemis and Kid could see them Kid sped over to see what happened and if everyone was okay. He was next to them in seconds. "Geez, what happened to you guys." He commented as his eyes scanned over the group.

Danny started. "We were attacked by an ecto enhanced attack dog." Danny paused looking behind him with somewhat of a sad look in his eyes even if it was barely noticeable by the other heroes. "She's still back there and might try to sneak up on us."

Kal nodded and turned to face Kid. "Can you take David back to the ship quickly? Start on some first aid as we make it the rest of the way." Wally looked over the group and saw David bleeding, he nodded and quickly grabbed him, and sped back over to the ship.

The group continued over to the ship. It wasn't that far, but it was definitely best for Wally to take David before his injuries got any worse. They continued for a little longer before Danny stopped dead in his tracks. The cold, the same feeling he felt when the other creatures were near before. His ghost sense trying to go off.

He glanced over to Robin and Conner and spoke up. He didn't want to alarm the civilian so he told the two people closest to him. "I think it's coming back." He whispered worriedly. They both slightly stopped and looked back at the trees not seeing anything. But were still quite tense.

"Are you sure?" Robin whispered back. In response, Danny nodded. He couldn't use another ectoblast on her, if he did she would just absorb it and might become more powerful. Danny also doubted whether he could use the thermos with this thing, it seemed to be mostly alive.

In a split second the creature lept into the air from the side, her fur changing colors as she tried to land on top of the group. Everyone's eyes widened as the creature fell back to the ground next to them, it landed roughly on the sand and stood itself up again snarling. It quickly wiped its head around and ripped a green-tipped arrow out from its shoulder, snapping it in half in its jaws.

Another arrow flew by just next to Danny's ear, hitting the creature in the foot causing it to yipe before trying to rip the arrow out of its paw. Danny whipped his head around wide-eyed to see Artemis standing just outside the ship with her bow drawn. "Get to the ship." She called out. "I'll cover you."

Everyone started running to the ship, Danny quickly floated above the ground and grabbed onto the scientist around her waist. He flew quicker than everyone else was running and the civilian didn't have powers or tech like everyone else did to protect herself.

Danny quickly dropped her off just outside the opening of the ship. "Get inside." He quickly whipped back around to help his friends. Everyone was running while Artemis was much further away so she could get her shots in without needing to retreat.

The werewolf growled and skidded to a stop eyeballing what looked to be the ocean. She growled angrily and her eyes started to follow the heroes who were now quite a bit too far to reach. She narrowed her eyes and started to slink back towards the safety of the trees. Her red eyes still glowing brightly and menacingly.

They ran the last couple feet to the ship and ran in as fast as they could. Wally was inside applying more bandages to David's wounds on the floor of the ship, propping his back up against the wall. Megan quickly rushed to the driver's seat retracting the walkway up to the entrance of the Martian ship. It slowly raised into the air and took off away from the island.

Everyone in the ship sighed in relief, relaxing their shoulders. "Everyone here?" Danny called out exhausted.

"Ya, we all made it." Robin responded, looking over the group and counting their heads once more in his mind just to make sure before slumping down in his chair.

After about a minute of silence, Kate got the courage to stand up looking over at Danny. "You knew what the X was? What do you know about it?" She asked.

Danny hesitated. "It is dangerous and rare, you should not be messing with it. Especially for experiments as you know now. And we call it ectoplasm, not Formula X." Danny crossed his arms.

She put her hand to her chin. "Ectoplasm? How do you know that?" She paused and her eyes widened. "That shield you made, it was made out of the 'ectoplasm' wasn't it? That's how you know so much about it. Because you are powered by it."

Most of the team looked over to Danny wondering what he was going to say next. Kal was wondering if he should step in. Danny's eyes moved around slowly. "Um… Not exactly powered with it."

Kate poked his arm with her finger causing Danny to back up a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I'm kinda made of it." He raised his hand to the back of his neck. He knew that most people that researched ghosts knew what they were made of. So he could tell them the common stuff that would probably show up on an internet search. But he wasn't going to go telling these scientists about the ghost zone or anything. But he knows what scientists are like, they aren't going to stop asking him about it.

Nearly everyone's eyes widened except Robin who kept a mostly straight face. The stuff that made those creatures, also made their teammate. Kate looked him up and down skeptically. "You can't be made of the stuff. If you were you wouldn't be alive right now."

That Danny laughed at. "Funny thing that…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the worst writer's block ever for this chapter, ahh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it for the most part. I am not sure about that last conversation with Kate at the end, but I think it will work. Danny doesn't have a thing against scientists, just GiW/Government. And he is only telling them about common ghost stuff. I might change a few things a little down the road with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. <3
> 
> I really wanted to get this out to you guys a week or two ago, but I decided to change a plot point in this chapter that had me rewrite most of it. I am looking forward to getting past this writer's block to get to the parts where I have loads of ideas. Please tell me what you thought. I love to read the comments. :)


End file.
